The Trials of a Lioness
by Watching-The-Rivers
Summary: Hakika the daughter of the Scar the deceased King of the Shadow lands and Sarabi the once mother Queen of the Pride lands.Has more challenges ahead of her. She must learn to accept her fate and become one with the pride.The last thing on her mind is love but there is one lion that always seems to be pushing his way into her heart. Nuka/OC Third attempt please tell me what you
1. Goodbye is the Hardest Word to Say

The Trials of a Lioness

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King or any characters connected with Disney though Hakika and Kafil are mine.

Chapter 1

**Goodbye is the hardest word to say**

The sunset was dark red, a sign that blood had been spilled upon this day. The grazing animals of the _Pridelands_ surrounded Pride Rock. The word _'Muuaji' _chanted from their lips, as a pale beige lioness was pushed and shoved up the rocky ramp by many ofter lionesses that . A dark stripe ran from the lioness's forehead down her back, blood slowly dripped from the missing piece of her left ear. A cruel smirk was present on her face as she stared up at the lion who stood above her on the rock peak.

"Zira, you have been found guilty of murder." the golden lion with a reddish brown mane roared his brown eyes glaring down at lioness who killed his only son. "How do you plead?"

"This was not murder, Simba but justice." Zira said with a bored tone, the smirk never leaving her face.

If one were to listen closely, they would hear the weeping of their Queen as she cradled her son's lifeless body between her paws. Only a few lionesses, stayed trying to comfort her but still the den was filled with the sound of soft cries.

"Hakika get away from there." a older lioness known as Sarabi snapped at the young lion cub as she inched towards the den's entrance. The brown pelted cub, stopped in her tracks before looking back into her mother's rage filled glare.

"But, mother I'm bored." the lioness cub complained softly, only to be scolded by the other lionesses.

Dragging her, paws over to a corner of the den Hakika sighed. She felt sadness for the loss of her only nephew the sturdy male cub was barely able to walk when his life was snatched from him. But, still she wanted to know which lioness had murdered Kopa and why she would do such a thing. And, where was Nuka? The male cub was her only playmate, since the rein of their father took many lives.

Blinking, her dark green eyes Hakika tried to think back to what happened. She was playing was Nuka, while looking after his younger siblings. The golden cub with eyes as blue as the sky was Vitani the only other female cub that survived the _Shadowland. _Then, there was Kovu the newborn cub who could only squirm and let out small cries of hunger. But, then her older brother came charging in and forcefully dragged her away from her playmate.

And, now here she sat alone and bored. Looking around her mother and the other lionesses were focused on Nala. Licking her lips, she quietly rose to her paws and began to move towards the den entrance once again. Smirking, as she slipped behind a lioness on guard she made her way towards her brother.

"How was killing a my son justice?" Simba roared, his anger seemed to emit from him as he stood glaring at the culprit.

"Simple." a uninterested voice replied, "You, took my beloved from me."

Hakika, was sure she knew the voice it seemed to hum in the back of her mind. She just had to make sure. Sneaking past the other lionesses would be easy,since they were focused on their King. Zazu would be a problem for knowing the Horn bill, he'll shriek and ruin her plans but even he seemed to focused to notice dark pelt cub. Crouching low to the cold rock of their home, she had to be careful not to make any sudden movements.

"Scar was a murderer, he deserved his death."

Hakika's ears pricked, Simba rarely spoke of her father and when he did it was about the choices her father made in his past.

"Lies! Scar was innocent."

Now, Hakika was sure she knew that voice. The words this lioness spoke were often muttered in the dead of night. Inching closer Hakika had to know, and she hoped she was wrong. Peering over the edge of the peak, Hakika felt her eyes water as she stared at her best friend's mother.

"Make up your mind Zira, leave your cubs in our hands to be raised as part of this pride or make them suffer in exile." Simba said indicating to the three cubs that sat off to the side.

"Give me, my cubs." Zira growl there was no pity in her voice or her red eyes.

"Very well." Simba said looking at the three cubs with pity. "From, this day forth let it be known that Zira and her cubs are to exiled, the penalty if they should lay paw in the Pridelands is a pound of flesh shall be taken" he roared before nodding to the lionesses standing guard.

As, the two lionesses ushered the cubs to their mother. Hakika looked from her brother to her best friend, she didn't want him to leave. They couldn't leave they were her only friends.

"NO!" she yelled running from her hiding spot.

Simba looked down in surprise as his younger sister bolted to him, her eyes pleading for him to change his mind.

"You can't let her take them, you can't" Hakika begged, causing Simba to shake his head sadly

"I'm sorry, but it is her decision." he whispered to her as she tried to claw her way to Nuka. The male cub looked confused as he cast his gaze from his mother to his friend.

"No, it's not right." Hakika squeaked, as more tears flowed from her eyes.

"There is nothing, I can do she is their mother." Simba told her as the four lions were forcefully removed from Pride Rock. When, they were nothing more then specks on the horizon. Did, Simba release his hold upon his younger sibling. His paws wet from the tears that fell from her eyes, he could feel her anger and he himself hated giving Zira the choice to keep her cubs but no other lioness recently had cubs and the younger two would starve within a few days.

"Hakika, I know your upset." Simba began but was stopped when her sharp teeth bit into his paw, he let out a surprised yelp as he stared into her green eyes.

"I Hate You." Hakika screamed before racing back into the den, surely to tell their mother of his choice. Sighing, Simba turned his gaze back to the horizon as he battled his own inner thoughts. Looking to the sky, he prayed for the spirits to give him reassurance.

TBC...

Next Chapter

A New Princess

_Muuaji- _Murderer


	2. A New Princess

The Trials of a Lioness

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King or any characters connected with Disney though Hakika and Kafil are mine.

Chapter 2

**A New Princess**

It had been three moon cycles since Hakika saw Nuka, and she rarely left the safety of the den. Her brother declared she was not to leave the safety of Pride Rock without a escort. And, so here she sulked pleading with the spirits to change her fate.

"Hakika, come and eat." her mother ordered as she stood at the entrance of the den looking into the dimly lit cave.

Her daughter's only reply was a short growl and a glare from her glowing eyes. Sarabi sighed as she left the cub to wallow. Turning to join the pride in the gazelle they had hunted and dragged back to their home. Nala glanced over to the sad mother queen as she sadly shook her head. Another, meal the young lioness would not join the pride. Looking to Simba as she let out a sigh of sadness she was nearly ready to give birth, yet Hakika refused to have anything to do with the pride. She refused to speak with anyone and Nala could tell by the way, Simba's eyes glowed with worry that he was afraid that she might turn down the same path of her father.

"Maybe, we should have Rafiki talk with her." Simba suggested looking into the darkness of the den.

"What, will Rafiki tell her that we haven't already tried." Nala replied causing Simba to shrug 'it was worth a try.' he thought

"Zazu" he said causing the Hornbill to fly onto his shoulder.

"Yes, Sire?" the large beaked bird asked

"Please, ask Rafiki to come here." the young King said and with a bow Zazu flew off to the Baobab tree where the old baboon lived.

The sun was setting when Rafiki, finally made it to PrideRock. "What can I do for you, King Simba?" he asked as he leaned on his staff.

"I need you to talk to Hakika, she won't come out, and I don't know why she won't have anything to do with us." Simba began but was interrupted when Nala nodded her head with a muttered 'Simba'

The king turned his gaze towards the den and standing there with two trails of crystal blue tears running down her face as she glared at the pride. "You don't know why?!" she asked bitterly

"Hakika..." Simba began but was cut off by the glare he was receiving

"Shut, up I don't want to hear anymore lies from you." Hakika said keeping her eyes on the larger male.

"Zira killed Kopa." Simba said trying to reason with the younger cub

"And, you sent three cubs to their deaths." Hakika roared as more tears fell onto the stone below her paws. "So tell me brother are three cubs' lives worth your revenge."

The pride looked from one sibling to the other, uncertain of what was to be said next. Simba cleared his throat as he looked to the ground, he knew that giving Zira the choice to keep her cubs was a mistake that his sister would never forgive him for.

"That's what I thought." she sneered before pushing past the other lionesses still in shock from the cub's harsh words.

Walking down the stone ramp, her tail flicking in wrath as she continued on her track. The grazing animals sensing the tension radiating off the cub made a path to keep clear of her anger. Simba didn't bother to order a lioness to follow her as his eyes followed the speck that became his sister.

"She is going to be just like her father." he grumbled

"Simba!" Sarabi said coming out of shock of her youngest cub's outburst. "Don't you dare compare her to Scar."

"But, mom she..." and yet again he was silenced with a glare

"She is in pain." Sarabi sighed deeply,"she lost everything within a few moons the father she looked up to, her best friend who she might never see again and the nephew she adored." the once mother queen explained with as much patience as she could.

"But..."

"Think about that Simba." Sarabi ordered before trudging after her daughter.

"Oh..." Nala said with a small gasp causing Simba to turn from the spot his mother left and to his mate worry expressed over his face

"Nala?" he questioned

"Simba, it's time." his mate replied with a smile as the pride started to talk excitedly, each wondering if it was to be a girl or a boy and what names they thought of for the newest addition to the pride.

Sarabi sighed as she spotted her daughter sitting on a rock, trying to see the outlands hoping to catch a glimpse of her friend.

"You had a lot to say back there." the mother said as she took a seat next the young cub.

"Hmm.." Hakika snorted as she pretended to ignore her mother.

"Hakika, it is not wise or healthy to keep these emotions bottled up." seeing as she was not getting any reaction from her daughter Sarabi continued "I know your upset sweetheart, but to blame your brother is not fair to him or yourself."

"You always told me life's not fair." Hakika replied as she wiped at her tears in anger

"I did, and that is true but give your brother another chance he wants to make it up to you." Sarabi said

"I don't know if I can." Hakika replied darkly

"It will take time." Sarabi said with a sad smile.

"Queen Sarabi, Queen Sarabi." Zazu's voice fluttered though the air causing the mother and daughter to stop their conversation.

"What is it Zazu?" Sarabi asked looking at the tired Horn bill.

"Queen Nala has given birth, you must come quickly." the Horn bill explained as he waited patiently for the Queen

"Hakika, are you coming back home?" Sarabi asked turning to the statue like cub who turned to glare at the bird.

"Do, I have a choice?" she replied sarcastically as she fell in step with her mother who let out a soft chuckle.

Nala happily cleaned the newest member of the pride, there was no doubt that she would give her life for her cub. Simba sat next to her happily eying the female cub love glowed in his eyes as he nuzzled Nala.

"Oh Simba Nala she's beautiful." Sarabi said as she climbed up the rocky ramp, Hakika kept her eyes on the stone as she followed their mother.

"Thank you." Nala said as she turned her eyes back to the new born cub.

"What's her name?" Sarabi asked as she took a closer look at her newest grandcub.

"Kiara." Simba said as he puffed out his chest with pride. "Hakika, would you like to see your niece?" he asked his tone was covered with kindness but the younger lioness glared at him before reentering the den. Sarabi, and Simba sighed as they watch her ignore the pride once again.

TBC...

**An Adventure for the Ages **


	3. An Adventure for the Ages

The Trials of a Lioness

Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King or any characters connected with Disney though Hakika and Kafil are mine.

Chapter 3 

**An Adventure for the Ages **

Hakika, was up earlier then usual this morning. Over the past, moons she had grown out of her clumsy cubhood stage. Powerful, muscles strained under her dark brown pelt and her leg had grown as well making it much easier to keep up with prey. Letting out a sigh, she looked back into the den where the other members of the pride still slept. She still had to practice for her first solo hunt, the more practice she had then, the easier it would be when the test fell upon her. Turning to go down the ramp she was stopped when she heard giggling coming from behind her. Rolling her eyes with a groan, she should have known that Kiara would be up.

"Aunt Hakika, where are you going?" the young cub asked as she pranced over to her aunt. Giggling all the while, as she looked up at her with large reddish brown eyes.

"Hunting Practice." Hakika replied as she tried to pass by the cub.

"Can, I come?" The beige cub begged

"You'll just get in the way." Hakika said looking down at her niece.

"Please, please ,please" Kiara begged causing Hakika to roll her eyes once again.

"Where, are you two off to?" Simba's asked causing the two to look at the king

"Daddy, Aunt Hakika is going to take me hunting." Kiara said as she looked up at her father.

"Really? That's not like her." he chuckled warmly as Hakika rolled her eyes at her brother

"I never said I would take her, she'll only get in the way." she replied glaring at her niece before walking away from them both.

"Daddy, why does she hate me so much." Kiara wailed causing Hakika to freeze in mid step.

"Kiara, she doesn't hate you she I just afraid to get close to anyone." Simba explained to his young cub "You know she wasn't always so cold."

"Fine, she can come." Hakika growled out as she turned around waiting for the young cub to catch up with her. "But, she better not get in the way."

"Remember to stay on the path I marked for you." Simba replied, keeping his eyes on the two lionesses, as Nala came out of the den yawning

"Where are those two going?" she asked though a yawn

"Hakika, is taking Kiara hunting." Simba said proudly

"How come daddy, wants us to stay on the path all the time?" Kiara whined lightly as she tried to keep up with her aunt.

"Because your father is a worry wart." Hakika replied not slowing her pace.

"What's a worry wart?" she asked

"Someone who worries over the simplest things all the time." Hakika replied with another eye roll, not that the younger cub saw her annoyed expression.

"Has, daddy always been that way?"

Hakika, stopped causing Kiara to bump into her leg. Spinning around Hakika faced her niece

"Look why don't you just go catch some bugs or play in the watering hole." she said exhausted with the younger lioness

"But, I want to spend time with you." Kiara admitted looking at her paws

"Well, too bad you've already used up my patience for the next two moons." Hakika said her eye twitching with annoyance "Just go do something, I don't care just so long that it's far away from me."

"Fine." Kiara yelled before sticking her tongue out at the older lioness as she darted though the long grass.

"Finally." Hakika muttered before continuing on her route.

Making, sure that Kiara was indeed gone and that no one was watching her she quickly headed for the scummy river that separated the _Pride Lands_ and the _Out Lands._ Secretly she had been leaving prey for the outlanders on their side of the river, carrying the corpse of a gazelle, or antelope across the crocodile infested river had not been easy the first few times. But, lately it had been easier she knew it was the right thing to do, there were cubs on the other side and even the power hungry lionesses need food to stay alive. It didn't matter, what her brother said about her staying away from the out lands and she differently did not care about the punishment if there was to be any.

Carefully, stalking a herd of antelope that had always crossed near the river. Making it easier for them to be hunted. Licking her lips, as she slowly and quietly crept closer she was just about to pounce when something or someone knocked her off balance. She let out a yelp of surprise, which startled the herd causing them to panic. Hakika would have been trampled if she hadn't quickly regained her senses and roll to the side before the antelope could do any damage.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed, the outlander's meal for the day vanished before her eyes. Spinning around to face her opponent, her eyes widened at the skinny lion before her. Settled down, she smirked at the lion the same size as her, his short black mane was tangled as he sat to scratch an itch that was bothering him.

"It's good to see you again." Hakika said smiling

"You too." the lion admitted before settling down across from her.

"I've missed you Nuka." she said looking at her paws

"I figured." Nuka smirked causing a chuckle to rise from her. "But you got to stop this." his tone was serious , causing Hakika to look into his eyes.

"You need the food, Nuka we have plenty of it." she paused "Besides it's the right thing to do." her voice was barely above a whisper

"But, we will both get it trouble Mother's been wondering where the food is coming from, and what about your brother what does he think?" Nuka inquired

"I still don't care, I will continue to hunt for your pride we are family Nuka and as for my brother he thinks I'm practicing my hunting skills." Hakika replied sticking her nose in the air.

"You are so stubborn." Nuka said laughing

"And, I always will be." Hakika chuckled, "Do you still need prey for tonight, because I wouldn't mind the company."

"No, we still have a few corpses, we should be fine for now." Nuka said as he rose to his paws "I guess I'll see you later."

"I'll be here." Hakika smiled as she watched him turn and begin to walk away when he stopped suddenly

"Thank you Hakika, for everything." he muttered and as Hakika watched him go a smile was present on her face.

"Your welcome." she whispered before rising to her own paws and began to walk back to Pride Rock.

TBC...

**The Trouble with Siblings**

Sorry ,I haven't posted in awhile I knocked water on to my laptop and it died for a few days, so I had to wait to get a new keyboard since mine got fried. Lol I'll try and post in a couple days


	4. Sorry

Sorry I haven't been able to update Trails of a Lioness

My computer hasn't been working properly as soon as I finish Always a Knight I will continue


End file.
